


She's not the Imposter

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Aka why you don't eject people with pets in among us
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	She's not the Imposter

"NO, PLEASE. YOU CAN'T DO THIS"  
That's what everyone heard the red haired stick figure said. But no one cared. They cornered the short haired red glasses female with a blue space suit. No matter how many times she pleaded, they still believed that she was the imposter.  
"Red, open the hatch" The Green space suit said. Red presses the red button on the wall and the siren goes off as the hatch opens. Yellow and Purple grabbed Blue by her arms.  
"NO" The stick figure said. Cyan had to hold her back as Yellow and Purple carried Blue to the hatch.  
Blue watches her pet as she is at the front of the hatch. She can only give her a little smile as Yellow and Purple throw her out of the hatch into space.  
"NOOOO" The stick figure cried. She broke free from Cyan and ran to the door. The hatch closes and the stick can only watch as Blue floats away into space, her face purple and frozen in fear from exposure to space without a helmet. The stick figure could not stop crying as a memory plays.  
Blue and her pet are in the electrical room doing a task. Once that's done, they head to Medbay. Upon arriving, Blue finds Orange's dead body and reports it. She tries to argue that she thinks it's White or Purple. Purple suddenly speaks up and accuses her of being the imposter. No matter how much she tried to argue, they all believed Purple and her pet could only watch.  
The stick figure lays on the ground, never to move from her spot. Red suddenly falls to the ground, knife lodge in his chest. Everyone turns to Purple standing over his body and the gang realize:  
Blue was not the imposter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that's me as the blue crewmate how could you tell


End file.
